


Mes Filles

by guessimdemoms



Series: Strange Magic [5]
Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guessimdemoms/pseuds/guessimdemoms
Summary: He didn’t even know why he still knew French; their mom was obsessed with getting them society ready and that meant teaching them the proper languages. Gob mostly stuck around to learn the dirty words and would skip on lessons, but every so often he’d peek into what Michael or Lindsey was learning and catch a phrase or two that he still remembered to this day.
Relationships: George Oscar "Gob" Bluth/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Strange Magic [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982122
Kudos: 5





	Mes Filles

**Author's Note:**

> Another story in the AU verse from the previous story. I wrote this on Lammas/Lughnasadh so there's a bit of that in there if you squint. I don't know if Gob would know French but it's my story damn it.

Gob sat in a field of blowing wheat grass one very warm August afternoon. 

He gazed off in the distance at a little girl, dressed in a frilly yellow dress with flowing short sleeves and little blonde curls, carefully attempting to pick some wild flowers that were around her. 

“Dove.” Gob called gently making the little girl turn around. Her brown eyes were huge, they almost took up half her face, and could melt him in a second. 

“Dove, viens ici petit.” Gob called again, waving his hand towards him because he knew his toddler didn’t understand French. He didn’t even know why he still knew French; their mom was obsessed with getting them society ready and that meant teaching them the proper languages. Gob mostly stuck around to learn the dirty words and would skip on lessons, but every so often he’d peek into what Michael or Lindsey was learning and catch a phrase or two that he still remembered to this day. 

Renee came toddling over and Gob took her tiny hand, God her hand was so tiny compared to his, and someday it wouldn’t but he didn’t want to think about that now. 

“Qu'as-tu petit?” Gob asked, pointing to the bunches of flowers in Renee’s hand. Renee instinctively opened her fist, revealing a crushed daisy with it’s petals all strewn across her palm. 

“Mama.” Renee announced. 

“Tu cueillais des fleurs pour maman?” Gob asked and Renee nodded as if she knew what her dad was saying when in reality she probably understood ‘maman’. 

“Regarder.” Gob whispered and spread the petals out on Renee’s tiny palm. He began pointing to each of them. 

“One, two, three, four, five.” Gob whispered and held up a finger as he counted. He studied Renee’s face for understanding before holding up his hand again. 

“One, two….” As Gob counted, Renee held her other hand up and followed along, making pride swell in his chest. Did his one year old truly understand what she was doing, or what those numbers meant? No. But god help him, Renee was going to be smarter then he was, given more opportunities than he was, and be loved a hell of a lot more than he was. 

“Un deux trois quatre cinq.” Gob repeated again.

“Cinq! Cinq!” Renee repeated finding the number five in French to be utterly hilarious. 

“Comment quelqu'un peut-il détester quelqu'un d'aussi innocent?” Gob whispered tucking a piece of hair behind Renee’s ear as she continued to chant ‘cinq’. He was brought back to his own childhood and how his mom detested him for being born and how his dad easily pushed him aside for Michael. He often looked at Renee and wondered how someone could hate a baby just for being born.  
“George? Renee?” Meredith called and suddenly Gob spots her standing above them, in a dress similar to Renee’s waving. She always wanted them to match, as a family, and even though it was way too hot for the jacket she made Gob’s jacket matched Renee and Meredith’s to the T. 

“Mama!” Renee yelled running over to her mother and getting scooped up in her arms. In the sunlight Gob could see just how pretty the two of them were; Renee was a spitting image of her mother with a few features from her biological dad. She’d never look like him, never have his eyes, never have the color of his hair, but he loved her. He never thought back in his playboy days he’d ever love someone as much as he loves those two but something changed in his heart. 

“I’m done getting the plants, we should go home it’s way too hot.” Meredith announced as Gob got up and walked over to the two.

“Swim?” Renee asked. 

“We’ll see if Uncle Tobias finished setting up the pool.” Meredith offered. Renee squealed and clapped her hands, making Gob smile. He gently touched the toddlers cheek as he gazed at Meredith. 

“Mes filles, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi.” Gob whispered. 

“What was that, George?” Meredith asked. 

“Nothing.” Gob smiled and kissed the young woman’s cheek. “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mes filles, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi-My girls I’d do anything for you  
> viens ici petit-Come here little one  
> Qu'as-tu petit-What do you have little one?  
> Tu cueillais des fleurs pour maman-Were you picking flowers for mama?  
> Regarder-Watch  
> Comment quelqu'un peut-il détester quelqu'un d'aussi innocent-How can anyone hate someone so innocent?
> 
> I used Google Translate so this may not be fully accurate


End file.
